Secret Santa at The Old Independence Inn
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Christmas at the Independence Inn.Who gets who for thier Secret Santa?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

''It's Christmas Time at the Independence Inn.

''This is just all so beautiful I just love watching fluffy white thing's fall from the sky.'' Estabon

''it's called snow Estabon.'' Lorelai tells him

Michel comes over from the desk in the crowded lobby.

''Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention please not only are we lighting the Independence Tannenbaum this year we're lighting the whole outside of the Inn right Kirk?'' she asks him

''ready when you are captain!'' he says

Christmas music starts to play and Kirk goes to plug the tree in.

''during this special time of year...'' he says and gets cut off by London

''is this going to be a long speech? I have shopping to do.'' she asks and tells him

Michel looks at her in discust and tells the music playing people to play faster and looks back at London pretending to be happy.

''I hope the spirit of Christmas in each and every one us burns brightly as the lights on our tree...short enough?'' he asks London

''perfect!'' London says

Michel gives the signal to Kirk and kirk hits the big red button to light the tree and everyone ooh's and ahh's.

''wow you must of used a million bolts!'' Zak says

''buy 999,999, get 1 free." Kirk says

''hey here's a bolt that's not working.'' Cody says

''Cody No!'' Kirk says

''that's the one that put's it on...'' all the lights go out ''over load.'' Kirk says

Everyone groans.

A little while later after all the lights come back on there is a couple at the front desk.

''I'm sorry but all of our rooms are taken but we do have 3 restaurants and each one of them has four stars but it's 12 stars if u eat at all 3.'' he tells him and laughs at himself

the couple walks away and Rory shows up at desk.

''Michel have you picked a name for the employee secret santa yet?'' she asks him

''no I haven't but but I hope I get me like I did last year.'' he tells her and laughs at himself

''I have myself this lovely wrist watch.I said to myself ohh you shouldn't have then I said to myself come on you deserve it and I had to agree with myself.'' he tells her and smiles and shows her his watch

''well here's hoping you get you again!'' she tells him and laughs at him

Michel picks a name form the bowl shes holding.

Michel opens it ''ahhh this one stinks!'' he says

''I had my eyes set on this beautiful cashmere sweater I was going to get myself.'' he tells her

Rory complains about some present's she got from the Gilmore's for Christmas and her birthday.

''well you know if you London for your Secret Santa you are sure to get an extravagant gift good luck.'' he tells her and walks away


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the front desk Rory switches out the employee secret santa bowl with a bowl that has pieces of paper in it that has her name on every piece and goes over to London.

''London have you picked your secret santa yet?'' Rory asks her

''ooo no I haven't...more shopping yay me!'' she clapps her hands and grabs a name of out of bowl that has Rory's name on every single piece of paper

Rory watches her as London opens it

''who'd ya pick?'' Rory asks her

''can't say...it's a secret...oh by the way do you know what your birthstone is

''a diamond or an italian sports car.'' Rory tells her

''gotcha!'' London says and walks away

Rory watches her walk away and smiles with switches out her name bowl back with the employee name's bowl.

Estabon comes in freezing with some luggage and complains about the coldness.

''feeling chilly?'' Michel asks him

''the snow is so deep my hands are frozen to the bag's.'' Estabon says

''put them under your armpits for warmth.'' Michel tells him

''okay but it tickles.'' Estabon says anddoes it and giggles

Michel just shakes his head at him and sees London. ''London.'' he says

London walks past Rory at the desk

''London where are you going you are suppossed to be going that way shopping for your secret santa.'' Rory tells her

''the snow is 10 feet deep outside.'' London tells her

''yes but it's only 20 blocks from here to your favorite jewelry store and you could always send someone.'' Rory tells her

London gasps '' you're right!'' I have that power.'' London says and runs over to Estabon

''Estabon!'' London says

''ahhh!'' he screams and almost trips over his own feet

''I need you to run an errand for me.'' London tells him

''oh no do not make me go out into the white blanket of death the snow will return a blizzard that will freeze your gizzard's.'' Estabon says

Rory pushes London out of the way ''oh toughen up it's not that bad!'' Rory tells him

''but I'm not dressed for a blizzard.'' Estabon says

''OH COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!'' Rory screams at him

''STOP THINKING OF YOURSELF LONDON WAS SUPPOSSED TO BUY A GIFT FOR SOMEONE DESERVING AND I AM DESERVING!'' Rory screams at him and runs after him and trips over her own feet and falls

London just watches her in shock.  



End file.
